Official Partners
US partners GameStop On November 16, 2017, 350 locations will become either a PokeStop or a Gym.Select GameStop Stores are now Pokémon Gyms!. GameStop. Retrieved on 2017-11-09. This coincides with the release of Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon for the 3DS.Apparently some Gamestops are going to become Gyms and Pokéstops - 11/16. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2017-11-09. Catch Some Pokemon GO Fun at GameStop As you probably already know, Pokemon GO has officially taken over the world. Pokemon GO is now bigger than Twitter! But did you know that 350 GameStop locations are either a PokeStop (place to collect items and Poke Balls) or a Pokemon Gym (place to train your Pokemon)? And we even have 50 GameStop locations dropping Poke Lures in the very near future! Get out there and hatch some Pokemon Eggs. Check out our GameStop Store Locator above to find a Poke Stop, Poke Gym or Poke Lure near you! Sprint Corporation On December 7, 2016, became the first U.S. partner. Over 10,500 location around the U.S. will become PokéStops and Gyms, giving trainers even more places to stock up on Poké Balls and Razz Berries and battle their friends. These locations include Sprint, Boost Mobile and Sprint at Radioshack stores and they will offer in-store charging stations. Join us in welcoming Sprint as the first Pokémon GO United States partner. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2016-12-07. The Sprint Trainer Rewards program will come to an end on November , 2018.Sprint Trainer Rewards ending November 15th. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-10-16. Starbucks On December 8, 2016, became the second U.S. partner. Over 12,800 company-operated stores in the U.S. will become PokéStops and Gyms. Starbucks has created a special-edition Pokémon GO Frappuccino® to celebrate the partnership.Hello, Starbucks!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2016-12-08. On January 12, 2017, over 5,000 additional Starbucks stores had been converted to Gyms and PokéStops.5,000+ additional Starbucks locations in the United States are now PokéStops or Gyms. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2017-01-12. Japanese partners Ito En and Tully's Coffee On February 10, 2017, , in partnership with , became an official partner. Over 1,800 vending machines and 200 Tully's Coffee shops were converted to Gyms and PokéStops. This is in response to Japan's disaster relief efforts.New Pokémon GO PokéStops and Gyms!. Ito En. Retrieved on 2017-02-10 SoftBank On September 1, 2016, over 3,700 -branded stores and Y!mobile-branded stores become PokéStops or Gyms.SoftBank Corp. (2016, September 1). 3,700 SoftBank and Y!mobile Stores in Japan to Become PokéStops and Gyms in Pokémon GO. SoftBank Corp. Retrieved on 2018-01-30. 7-Eleven On April 15, 2017, approximately 19,000 stores in Japan became Gyms and PokéStops in order to make thousands of more Pokémon GO hot spots available to players.The Pokémon Blog. (2017, April 15). Thousands of 7-Eleven stores become Pokémon GO Gyms and PokéStops in Japan. The Pokémon Blog. Retrieved on 2018-01-30. Korean partners 7-Eleven On February 23, 2017, all of Korea's 7,700 7-Eleven outlets were designated as PokéStops, while 800 outlets became Gyms.Sohn Ji-young. (2017, February 20). Pokémon GO to partner with 7-Eleven in Korea. The Korea Herald. Retrieved on 2018-01-30. Indian partners Reliance Jio On December 13, 2016, became the first official partner of Pokémon GO in India. Nearly 3,000 stores have been converted to PokéStops and Gyms. During their "Happy New Year" offer, SIM customers will be able to play Pokémon GO without incurring data charges. Reliance Jio is now an official partner of Pokémon GO in India. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2016-12-14. European partners Unibail-Rodamco On February 18, 2017 new PokéStops and Gyms across 58 shopping and destination centers in 10 European countries were added. Between 10 – 15 new PokéStops and Gyms were added to public spaces, social hubs, and public art at each of the destination centers.Stay Warm While Playing Pokémon GO This Winter at Unibail-Rodamco Shopping Centers in Europe. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2017-02-16. Gallery Sprint Partner Announcement.png|Sprint Partnership Starbucks Partner Announcement.png|Starbucks Partnership Jio Partner Announcement.png|Jio Partnership Ito En and Tullys Coffee Partnership.jpg|Ito En and Tully's Coffee Partnership References Category:Articles